Vampiro
by MelyLoveless
Summary: A lo que me parecieron las horas más lentas de toda mi vida llegamos al destino, me bajaron del auto y cuando sentí el frio suelo de mármol se desato el infierno dentro de mí, grite con todas mis fuerzas y me retorcí en el suelo, en ese momento rogué que alguien me diera un tiro... Slash ChalieXCarlisle
1. Chapter 1

-3 de Noviembre- dije en cuando termine de redactar la fecha en el informe- estos muchcachos- suspire derrotado mientras me desparramaba en mi silla giratoria que amablemente mi hija me había regalado como disculpa por no venir hacia un año en navidad y bebiendo café de la taza que Sue me regalo como reconciliación despues de nuestra ruptura.

Hacia dos años y medio que mi Bella se caso con Cullen, despues de la navidad de ese año, ella y su marido decidieron hacer un viaje con su hija, poco a poco todos los Cullen que quedaban se fueron también, con ellos Jacob, su excusa para no venir en la fecha importantes fue que no había conseguido vuelos, una platica monótona por teléfono y una fiesta en donde no encajaba es lo que había obtenido como regalo, poco despues Sue tambien se marcho, no estaba preparada para el compromiso y por malo que suene ya me había acostumbrado, la soledad me consumia mas que en otras veces y casi no salía de la comisaria, suspire alejando los consejos de tomarme vacaciones y me mira en el espejito que estaba en la puerta de mi oficina.

Creo que debería de quitarme la barba mas seguido, no era joven pero tampoco era taaaan viejo, acomode mi cabello hacia atrás y suspire cuando algunos mechones rebeldes no se peinaron como deseaba, me puse el cinturón con mi arma y mi chaqueta para salir de la comisaria, la casa Hidleston estaba en una colina algo alejada de aquí y a los preparatorianos les parecía divertido comprobar si era cierto los rumores de que había fantasmas, tres de ellos en la noche de brujas desaparecieron, empezaría a buscar a esos muchachos en la casona, deje una nota en el escritorio de mi secretaria y Sali rumbo a mi destino.

Estacione el auto al lado de la reja y me baje, llovia un poco asi que tuve cuidado de no resbalar por el agua que descendía de la propiedad, puse mi mano en un tubo del enrejado y la pase, hacia una semana que vine a revisar la reja aun estaba bien puesta, no como ahora que los barrotes y el metal estaba hecho trizas en el suelo, como si alguien lo hubiera deshecho como plastilina, camine con paso seguro a la propiedad y descubri que la puerta de roble estaba tirada a varios metros del marco y lo que quedo de la cerradura aun estaba pegada hay, cuando entre el olor a madera, humedad y polvo inundo mis fosas nasales, camine por la estancia con poca luz y me detuve al sentir como algo pasaba corriendo de una puerta a otra, Ja sabia que aun estaban estos chicos aquí, camine a la puerta donde esta ba el sotano y encendí la luz, al filo de la escalera un muchacho estaba tirado, baje los escalones que me faltaban y voltee al pobre chico que estaba de panza al suelo, estaba muerto, saque mi arma al escuchar que la puerta se abria, una chica de no mas de 16 años estaba parada en la puerta, llevaba un vestido blanco con ligeras manchas de mugre y sagre en toda la tela de encaje, estaba descalza y su cabello enmarañado rubio resplandecia ante la luz que entraba por las ventanas de arriba, una pequeña sonrisa se formo por su angelical rostro y baje el arma que aun le apuntaba, parpadee sorprendido ya no estaba, voltee a ver al chico y la niña estaba a su lado acariciando el cabelllo del cadáver suavemente.

Lentamente se incorpor y a pesar del peligro que sentía no podía irme de hay, al ver sus ojos completamente negros di un paso atrás despuesto a irme a llamar refuerzos, cuando sentí su mano acercarce a las solapas de la camisa, con una fuerza descomunal me levanto unos centímetros del suelo, volvió a sonreir y me lanzo a la pared del fondo del cuarto, gemi de dolor al imctar y caer al suelo, escuche el click de la puerta y mire a la chica, su mano impacto contra mi pecho y grite dolor, mantuve la conciencia cuando volvió a levantarme del suelo y acerco su boca a mi oído.

-como amo este juego- apretó el agarre y al sentir como me mordia grite.


	2. Chapter 2

Corea- Seúl 5 min antes.

Alice.

Caminaba por la estancia del departamento subiendo las bolsas llenas de ropa, como amaba la segunda capital de la moda en Asia, una bolsa cayó al suelo al momento en que la cara de Charlie Swan apareció en mi cabeza, claramente lo vi siendo lanzado a la pared por una chica vampiro, bebía su sangre.

-no lo mates- susurre sin darme cuenta.

De pronto varios oficiales llegaban a la casona la chica maldecía y dejaba tirado el cuerpo del padre de mi hermana en el suelo antes de desaparecer, mire a Jasper que me tenía agarrada del brazo.

-está muerto- le dije en un susurro, estaba en shock.

-quien?- pregunto arrugando el entrecejo de preocupación al verme así.

-Charlie Swan-el abrió los ojos sorprendido y ayudo a que me sentara usando su poder para tranquilizarme.

Charlie…

Dolor, sentía mis venas quemar cada vez que me movían para lo mas mínimo, sentía la frialdad de la plancha en donde estaba postrado, quise gritar cuando sentí a las enfermeras dejarme en solo una bata, quiero gritar hasta acabarme la garganta, quiero que lo que sea que me esté pasando pare y muera una vez por todas, el sonido del reloj retumbaba en mi cabeza y de pronto escuche la voz de la persona que dijo que me trajeran aquí.

-pueden entrar solo unos minutos, después del papeleo podrán llevarse el cuerpo- de que habla? Yo no estoy muerto, sentí los músculos extraños cuando quise incorporarme y darle un puñetazo a ese idiota.

-no se preocupe-le dijo Sue destrozada y la puerta volvió a cerrase, como odiaba que la gente llorara por mi culpa, moví un poco mi dedo y la sensación de ardor regreso aún más fuerte, porque no moría? Por qué?

-ya ma- la voz jovial de Seth se escuchó, el nudo en su garganta me molestaba-

-porque tuvo que pasar esto? era demasiado joven- Sue acaricio mi frente y quise gritar que alejara su mano hirviendo de ahí, solo dolía.

-no sabíamos que había vampiros en el área, es nuestra culpa- dijo Seth y pateo una cosa de metal, el sonido retumbo en mi cabeza como si me golpearan con el-nosotros debí…- de pronto paro y escuche como se acercaba, ponía su cabeza en mi pecho, aléjate quema!, gemí de dolor y estaba seguro que los escucho por que la alejo de inmediato-está vivo, pero se está transformando- en que en que mierda me estoy transformando?!- ya está oliendo- sus pies pesados vagaron por la sala- Sam? El vampiro no mato a Charlie- dijo y de pronto sentí la voz ahogada del otro lado del teléfono- necesito que manden a alguien, hay que sacarlo de aquí antes de que despierte, si no se convertirá en un baño de sangre-se acercó a mí de nuevo y esta vez me queje del dolor que sentía mas alto-llama a Leah y dile que venga por mamá, hay una puerta de metal por atrás, no hay cámaras de seguridad, dile a Paul y Jared que no hagan mucho ruido y que los veo en la morgue- escuche unas despedidas y se acercó a mí- Charlie, si me escuchas, bueno tengo que decirte que te estas muriendo- Sue hizo una exclamación y el rio apenado- relativamente, que sabes de vampiros?- después siguió una charla sobre Dracula.

\- Seth?-escuche una voz y gemí cuando retumbo en mi cabeza- o dios ya apesta- dijo Paul con su típica voz gruesa- hay que sacarlo de aquí, ya- se acercó a mí y fui levantado de la plancha metálica por sus brazos calientes, quise decirles que me dejaran en la camilla, que lo frio aliviaba un poco el dolor y que cada que alguien me tocaba sentía que me quemaba por dentro.

\- hay que llevarlo a la casa de los Cullen, es lo más lejano a la civilización que hay- dijo Jared y mi cabeza se movió de un lado a otro cuando corrieron al exterior, estaba cada vez más consiente a pesar del horrible dolor dentro de mí, me di cuenta que cada vez me quejaba un poco más y que el dolor no pasaba si no que iba incrementando.

A lo que me parecieron las horas más lentas de toda mi vida llegamos al destino, me bajaron del auto y cuando sentí el frio suelo de mármol se desato el infierno dentro de mí, grite con todas mis fuerzas y me retorcí en el suelo, en ese momento rogué que alguien me diera un tiro.


End file.
